Foreign Exchange Students
by queen of air
Summary: sango is a foreign exchange student and so is inu sango's staying w kagome, inu is staying w miroku... if i say more... i'll give the whole thing away... pwease read.. and reveiw... you know you want too..... pwease..?
1. A lonely life's end

Chapter 1: A Lonely Life's End  
  
Can't this hellhole just be over all ready? The blue-gray eyed, Kagome Higurashi thought. She was in school, in seventh period chemistry. And now in the tenth grade, has had no real friends since the fifth grade. Not that she really minded being alone, in fact at times she loved it more than anything in the world.  
There she sat, the first desk in the first row, her normal desk. Everyone figured that she sat there because she was a nerd, or something, none of them were smart enough that it was closest to the door.  
While everyone whispered behind her and laughed at her, she just wanted to get home. The professor walked in and a hush fell over the room. As he began to drone on and on about some chemical no one had ever heard of, Kagome started to wonder who the foreign exchange student they were get going to be having at their house was going to be. I hope they'll be a girl, gods only know what mom would do if it was a guy. Maybe they'll be friends with me too Kagome thought as she started to imagine just how they might look. She couldn't wait to get home to meet them. Mom is probably at the airport right now picking them up.  
Well, she was partially right. Her mom was at the airport, but the student's flight had been delayed and the plane had arrived late.  
"So what is the use of this certain chemical, Kagome?" The professor asked and awaited an answer. He had been careful not to say the chemicals name. That would be another question.  
Kagome was currently on another world. Thinking of her soon to be friend. She had not heard his question or her name.  
"Ms. Higurashi.?" He asked again. Kagome normally is alert and I don't ever have to repeat a question or her name. I wonder what's wrong today.Oh well I cannot show favoritism. He thought. "Ms. Higurashi.!"He said, more loudly this time, yet still not yelling.  
Him practically screaming her name in her face got her attention. "Yes, sir?" She asked sweetly, then smiled a innocent looking smile. He smiled back at her, letting her know she was forgiven for her mind wanderings. Her smiles could do that to many of the teachers in the school.  
Just then, the overly loud bell rang. Saved by the bell. She thought, she didn't want to be in chemistry any longer than she had to be. Okay now. On to lunch. She sat at her normal table, at the front of the cafeteria. She ate her normal, boring peanut butter and jelly sandwich alone and in silence, as usual. After lunch she headed to geometry. Kagome despised geometry. She spent most of the class drawing or doing homework for another class. Finally, after what felt like forever, the bell, signaling that it was time to go home, rang. Yes! I'm going home! Finally! She sighed, she still had the bus ride to endure. Well, at least I'm the fourth stop. It'll only take five minutes.  
  
J  
  
"Oh I just know you'll like it here, in Ohio. That's spelled O-H-I-O. That's the state we're in dear. Where are you from again, dear?" Mrs. Higurashi asked of the girl who'd be staying at her house for the rest of the school year, all of the summer, and all of the next school year.  
"I'm from Japan In my language, ohayo pronounced the same as the state but spelled differently, means good morning." The girl explained, understandingly.  
"Oh, we're going to learn so much from you, and my daughter will be so happy to have someone to talk to. Oh. um. dear? I've forgotten your name. I'm terribly sorry, what was it again?"  
"Sango. My name's Sango. Don't worry about it, I understand." Sango said.  
A few minutes later. "Okay. We're here." Mrs. Higurashi told Sango.  
"Your house looks very nice." Sango complimented.  
"Thank you. I do hope Souta is having fun at your house with your family."  
"He's probably playing with my younger brother already." She assured her.  
"My daughter, Kagome, should be home by now" She said as she opened the door.  
"Mom? Is that you?" Someone screamed from the top of what looked to be stairs.  
"Of course dear. Who else has a key besides you, me and Souta?" Mrs. Higurashi yelled back. "Come down and meet our guest" She told the girl but she didn't need to, she was already half way down the stairs before that was even said.  
"Hi! I'm Kagome Higurashi!" She said, smiling. Wow. All of the guys at school will want to meet her. She thought.  
"Konnichi wa, that's Japanese for hello, I'm Sango." I'll bet she has all of the guys drooling over her at school. Sango thought.  
"You want me to show you my room? Then I'll show you yours." Kagome said.  
"Sure" Sango said, following Kagome up the red-carpeted stairs, to her room.  
Sango walked through the door into a large room. Kagome had a queen sized bed with a black sheet and a royal blue comforter on it. The wall to her right had a dark brown furnished dresser with small golden handles on the drawers.. On top of the dresser, was a jewelry box and several miscelanious objects.Over the dresser were three long shelves with many odd objectson them.  
To her left was a small walk in closet, with tons of cool but necesairilly popular clothes.Next to the closet was a big full length mirror.  
Sitting on the ground, in one of the corners, was a huge stereo system with an overly large but necesar, c.d. rack.  
On the wall next to the door was a computer sitting on a desk.  
"You're room is so sugoi." Sango exclaimed.  
"Is that a good thing?" Kagome asked tentatively.The only word Kagome knew in Jappanese was the word Sango had used earlier.  
"Gomen. That's I'm sorry. Sugoi means cool, or awesome." She explained.  
"Ohhh... Okay... So do you want to see your room?" Kagome asked.  
"Alright." Sango said. Then followed Kagome out the door and down the small hall, to the only other room in the upstairs besides the bathroom.  
Sangos room was exactly the same as Kagome's, minus the clothes, computer c.d.s and items on the shelves and dresser. Her dresser though was a ivory color and had silver handles.  
"I love it!" Sango exclaimed. "Only the only thing i brought was clothes, and not very many at that."  
"Don't worry. We'reee going shopping later today anyways. You can pick out all of your favorite stuff that way." she told her.  
"Girls!!!..." Mrs. Higurashi yelled from the bottom of the stairs, right on cue. "We'll be leaving to go shopping, at the mall, soon.We can get dinner there"  
"Okay mom!"  
"Coming!"  
  
:)  
  
At the mall, Sango chose a royal purple bedspread, a comforter with peace signs, stars, yin-yangs, suns and moons. She also got a blue pillow case and two feather pillows.  
At another store she bought three different pairs of bell-bottomsss, two pairs of cargo jeans, two tank-tops, four t-shirts, two pairs of sweat pants and a large baggy shirt hat would be worn to bed. ( she also bought ender garments and socks, but you don't need details on them.)  
After that they went to the food court. "So what do you like to eat?" Mrs. Higurashi asked Sango.  
"Well... I'm not sure. So I'll just get whatever Kagome has."  
"Okay... I'm going to take this stuff to the car... you guys go ahead and get your food and find a place to sit and I'll be back before you know it." She said handing Kagome her wallet.  
"Okay mom." Kagome said ushering her away. "So lets have a hamburger and fries. That work for you?"  
"Yeah, thats fine."  
So they got their food and found a place to sit, ny the windows.  
"Who's that kawaii boy in the corner over there." She said indicating with her eyes. " Oh and kawaii means cute."she added as an after thought.  
"The one with the black hair? That's Miroku.He's pretty cool, and popular too." She explained.  
"Are you popular?" Sango asked.  
"No. A lot of people make fun of me. Miroku is like the only one who is half-way decent towards me, although he is kind of lecherous...." She explained.  
"Who's the dude with the white hair?" Sango asked.  
"I...Don't... Know...but... whats the word you used? Kawaii? He's kawaii." Kagome said. "Oh the girl who's flirting with them, that's Kikyo. She's the most popular girl at school. I, personally, can't stand her."  
  
:)  
  
"Ohh.. Inuyasha you are sooo cute..." Kikyo's preppy voice rang out and he cringed. He would have to get used to it. That's who he would be stuck haning out with her for a long time.The whole schoolyear infact.  
Inu Yasha could feel eyes burning into the back of his head. Some one was staring at him. He snapped his head around to try to see who it was who was staring at him. His eyes met and held with storm, blue eyes. Wow... he thought, as he turned to look back at Kikyo, then back to The Girl. They could almost be twins... THe girl noticed that Inu Yasha had noticed her staring and that he was staring back at her, and turned away abashed.  
" What're you staring at...?" Her bubbly voice rang out again. She followed his gaze and saw none other than... "Kagome Higurashi..." She murmured. " Oh. That slime." She said smiling evily as she stood and walked over to her table.  
" Higurashi!!! I though i told you I never wantedto see your face here again!!!" She screeched.  
"Ursai and go away!!" Sango told her. That girl (who looked oddly like Kagome) was being totally rude.  
"I don't know half of what you just said, but you should not mess with me little girl!" She said.  
"Whatever yarou. You have no rule over me so you can go rot in Jigoku." Sango cursed angrily.  
The white haired boy (Inu Yasha) chuckled from behind Kikyo. The girl, who was obviously new, had just told Kiikyo to shut up had called her a male bastard and told her to rot in hell in Jappanese.  
He obviously knows Japanese... Sango thought, smiling at the white- haired boy, then the cute one next to him. 


	2. The First School Day

Chapter 2: First Day of School  
(and i do not own inu yasha or any other charectors mentioned here)  
"Girls!!! Wake up!!!" Sango heard from down the stairs.  
Wow... Mrs. Higurashi really can yell. She thought, sitting up and grabbing her hair brush off of the nightstand. After she brushed her hair, she put on a pair of purposely faded pair of bell bottoms and a blue tee- shirt, and walked down stairs. Today was her first day at Kagome's school.  
She walked into the kitchen only to find a fully awake Kagome sitting in front of an empty coffee cup.  
"Thanks for all the stuff you bought me, Mrs. Higurashi. Arigato." Sango said.  
"Oh, it was no problem, and don't call me Mrs. Higurashi. You're going to be staying here for almost two years, just call me 'mom'." She told Sango.  
"Alright then" Sango said, smiling.  
  
:)  
  
"WAKE UP INU YASHA!" Miroku said, a little too loudly. Well he needed to get up. School would be starting soon.  
"Just five more minutes..." He pleaded, grogily, then snapped awake. His first day of school was today.  
"Finaly!" Miroku exclaimed, earning a glare from Inu Yasha.  
Inu Yasha got dressed and ate his small breakfast in five minutesand was out the door. He got on the bus with Miroku and sat in the seat dehind him and Kikyo. (Aparently, they were going out)  
"So Miroku..." One person said. "Who's your friend?"  
"Okay..." He stood up and said... "Okay everyone.... This is my friend Inu Yasha. He's a student from Japan who's staying with me at my house." He wanted everyone on the bus to know, and was going to say something else, but an abrupt order from the bus driver to sit down cut his act short. (He's pretty popular... Everyone likes him... So everyone would like Inu Yasha too.)  
There was a chorus of wows' and 'cools'.  
  
:)  
  
"My mom arranged it so we would have the same schedules..." Kagome told Sango. She was excited... It was Friday and she had a friend and she was in all of her classes.  
"Cool." Now I don't have to worry about getting lost.  
Kagome led her to their first class, English. "I'm very glad to say that I... We..." She corected. "Only have three classes with the bitch. Third period, history and fourth period, study hall and eighth period chemistry... Oh and seventh period, thats lunch."  
So they walked in and the teacher gave Sango a seat diagonaly across from Kagome. "Oh my gods! The cuties are in our class!" Sango whispered to Kagome. "And Kikyo's not!"  
Inu Yasha and Miroku had walked in late and were talking to the teacher about Miroku's exchange student. Inu Yasha was told to sit next to Sango. ("New students should stick together... It's amazing we have gotten two on the same day" The teacher said.) And Miroku took his normal seat... next to Kagome.  
While the teacher droned on and on, Sango tried to pay attention, but that was kinda hard when the cute boy diagonla from her, passed her a note.  
The note read, 'Hey, I'm Miroku. Who're you?'  
So she wrote back. 'I'm Sango. Nice to meet you Miroku.'  
'So you're new... Where are you from?' His next note read.  
'Japan' She answered simply.  
'Really? That's where Inu Yasha is from. He's the guy sitting next to you.So you're staying with Kagome?'  
'Cool. Yeah. Kagome's mom is really nice.'  
'Hey. What's your phone number?' He asked.  
So Sango turned and wrote a note to Kagome. 'Kagome whats your phone number? Do you mind if I give it to Miroku?'  
'The number at my house is 913-6669, go ahead' She answered.  
Sango scribbled down the number just as the bell rang and handed it to Miroku.  
After four more classes with Inu Yasha and Miroku and just one with Inu Yasha (and a few others.) The day was over.  
"Yay! Time to go home!" Kagome yelled as she led Sango to their bus.Five minutes they were home.  
"MOM! We're home!" Kagome said, and ran into the kitchen.  
"I'm going up stairs." Sango told Kagome, as she ran up the stairs. She instantly turned on her stereo and found a stationshe thought was alright. I'll do my homework! she thought.She got her Geometry and Ancient history homework done before she was interupted.  
"Hey Sango. What're you doin?" Kagome asked.  
"My homework." She told her.  
"Why? It's Friday."  
"So I don't have to do it on Sunday night."  
"Oh... Okay..."  
Just then the phone rang. I didn't know I had a phone in my room. It rang three times, then stopped.  
"Mom must've got it." Kagome told Sango.  
"Sango..." Mrs. Higurashi yelled, yet again from down the stairs. "It's some young man... He say's his names Miroku."  
"Okay... I got it." She said, picking up the phone.  
"Kagome sat on Sango's bed, listening to the half of the conversation she could hear.  
"Hello...?"  
"..."  
nOt much. What're you doing?"  
"..."  
"Really? I have my radio on too!" "..."  
"Um... I'm not sure..."  
"..."  
"Uh...I don't know..."  
"..." "Okay. Lemme ask her." Sango put the phone down next to her and asked Kagome... "Do you want to go to the park with me Miroku and Inu Yasha?"  
"Sure! When? Tommorow?" Kagome asked, excitedly.  
"Yeah."  
"I'll tell my mom." Kagome said as she jumped off the bed out the door and down the staris.  
"Yeah, we'll go."  
"..."  
"Alright. Bye" Sango said, and then hung up the phone.  
  
:)  
  
"Mom?" Kagome said. Where is she?  
"Yes, dear? I'm in here." Her mother said.  
"Tommorow, me and Sango-" Kagome started, but was cut off.  
"Sango and I..."  
"Are going to the park with some... uh.... friends." Kagome told her. As if I'm going to say, 'Mom me and Sango are going to ther park with two guys we barely know.'  
"Oh... Alright, dear. Will you and your friends need a ride?" She asked. I'm so glad she met Sango... Maybe now she'll have some real friends.  
"Um.... No...."  
  
:)  
  
"So Sango... What're you gonna wear tommorow?" Kagome asked.  
"Um.... My new camoflauge cargo jeans, and my grey tank-top."  
"Oh my Gods!!! I just sounded like such a prep, didn't I?" Kagome said after she had thought about her words.  
"Nah.... Just someone who's worried about weither or not the person you're going on a date with will like you. Or someone who's nervous and going on a first date." Sango explained. Even in Japan, being a prep was a bad thing.  
"Well, for me it's both." Kagome said without a trace of nervousness in her voice. But her eyes told Sango differently.Her normally bright, excited, blue eyes were now a solid grey.  
"Oh. Well it's my third or fourth. So what're you going to wear?" Sango asked.  
"Uh... Um... Hmnnn... My faded bell bottoms and my black tank-top that says "Goddess" in bright blue leters."  
"Cool. I just might have to borrow that shirt!" Sango exclaimed.  
"Girls. Dinners ready." Mrs. Higurashi (does she have a first name?) said from the doorway.  
"Okay... We'll be down in a minute, mom." Kagome said.  
After the girls had sat down, gotten their food, and had satrted to eat, Mrs. Higurashi had something to tell them.  
"Girls, we're going to the shrine to visit Grampa."  
"Okay mom..." Kagome said. "But when? Sunday?"  
"Yes dear, so you can go out with your friends tommorow."  
"Grampa lives at a shrine?" Sango asked.  
"Yeah... He always has. He lived in Japan for about fifteen years then he moved back here with us." Kagome explained.  
"Yes, but he has to live at a shrine. He can'y come live here with us." Mrs. Higurashi said. "I talked to him while you two were at school and he wants to meet you Sango."  
"Just a warning, Sango. He's very superstitious." Kagome told her, making them all laugh.  
So the ate, while talking about the things they learned, said , or did during school that day. When they finnished, they took the plates into the kitchen and went upstairs to Kagome's room.  
  
:)  
  
"Miroku!! Why'd you have to drag me into this?" Inu Yasha asked his friend.  
"Because... Um... Uh... I can tell you like her." He answered. Yeah! Like I'm gonna say 'I don't want to go to a restaurant alone with her.' The mivies is one thing. But girls get mad to easily. There's to many sharp objects in a restaurant.  
"I do not like her!" Inu Yasha said, angrily.  
"Yeah... Sure... Whatever..."  
"Keh... I don't." He insisted.  
"Okay. Well...are you going?"  
"Fine."  
"Good."  
"Okay."  
"And you do like her." Miroku whispered as he shut off the light so they could go to bed.  
"Do NOT!!" He argued.  
  
:)  
  
Sango and Kagome had stayed up till 3:48 a.m. They had listened to music, finnished their homework, ate chocolate and ice cream, and just talked for hours. 


	3. The Date

Chapter Three:The Date  
  
(a/n: I don't own Inu-chan or any of the rest of the gang (altho i wish i did) so don't sue me!)  
  
"Mom! We're leaving! Bye!" Kagome yelled from the front door.  
"Okay... Bye girls!" she resonded.  
"So where are we going again?" Kagome asked.  
"Ponderosa... I think that's what he had said..." Sango told her... not sure of herself.  
"Okay..." Kagome muttered, as they walked through the middle of the street. "Hey!" She exclaimed as a car just missed her and honked as it went by.  
"Wow..." Sango exclaimed.  
"What?"  
"It's just that... well... where I lived... in Japan, it was in the country. The people that had cars, rarely drove them, and were all close friends or nice to eachother atleast." Everyone but one person... she thought.  
"Well, what's the point of having a car, if you're not going to drive it?"Kagome asked.  
"I'm not quite sure..." She said, wondering what that answer just might be...  
"Hey, Kagome?" Sango asked. "Who's that little girl over there?"  
  
"I don't know her... but I've seen her a few times. She alwayss looks so sad..."  
  
:-)  
  
They soon after arived at Ponderosa. Inu Yasha and Miroku were already there and were seated in the back of the room, in the non-smoking area. They were waiting for the girls and when they walked in Miroku walked up to greet them, draging Inu Yasha behind him. The boys led them to their table and all sat down.  
Sango realising that Inu Yasha and Kagome had never been properly introduced, said, "Kagome, this is Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha, this is Kagome."  
Kagome politely shook his hand and said, "Hi." Inu Yasha said nothing so she just sat down across from him and next to Sango. Fine. If he wants to be a prick, I'll act just the same towards him as he acts towards me!  
They went to the front of the line and grabbed plates so they could get their food. Inu Yasha and Miroku, being in line ahaead of them and just skipping around the buffet counters, beat the girls back to their tables.  
The three other couples that were in the restaraunt, stared at the mass cuantities of food the boys brought back each time they came back from the counters. The girls also went up several times, yet did not come back with huge mounds of food. They also were more polite and did not bump into anyone and had not droped any of their plates.  
"Sango, you should've told me the guy that I was meeting here was a pig!" Kagome said, refering to Inu Yasha.  
"I am not a pig!" He argued.  
"You sound so sure of yourself." She said.  
"That's because i am!"  
"Ohh... So not only are you a pig but your pig headed as well..."  
"We better stop them..." Sango said to Miroku, as she noticed their voices were getting louder by the second and Inu Yasha screamed something at Kagome.  
Hey! Let's go get dessert!" Miroku suggested, Sango smiled as the two forgot their argument and ran up to get some icecream. I like her smile. I'll have to make that happen more often!  
Sadly, Kagome and Inu Yasha just started a new argumendt. This one even more pathetic.  
"Vanilla's better!" Kagome told him.  
"No! Chocolate is!" Inu Yasha said.  
"Vanilla!"  
"Chocolate!"  
As the two argued Sango and Miroku odered their favorites, with out arguing, andd went back to their table. Leaving the two in front of the dessert counter.  
"Vanilla!"  
"Chocolate!"  
"You're both wrong! It's strawberry!" A voice said from behind them.  
"What who're you?!?" Inu YAsha and Kagome asked.  
"I'm Kenshin. Rorouni Kenshin. That I am!" he said.  
"Hey! You're not in this anime!" Kagome said.  
"I know but you two were arguing, and it was getting boring to read so I had to pop in and stop you.That I did! Kagome, you get vanilla and Inu Yasha, you get chocolate!" And with that he poped out and disapeared.  
"Okay" Kagome said and they got their ice cream. 


	4. The Shrine!

Chapter Four: The Shrine!  
  
After the date, the girls went back to their house and the boys to theirs. Sango and Miroku had decided that if they kept Inu Yasha and Kagome together for much longer that they would kill each other.  
Kagome had thought that the date had been a disaster. Sango, on the otherhand, had thought it went pretty well, despite the fact that somehow Miroku's hand had managed to find her ass, towards the end of the date.  
Well it was Sunday. They would be going to visit grampa today...  
"Come on Mom...You have to have someee idea where you left them?" Kagome said, irritated. They were going to be severely late. Mom just had to lose her keys.  
"Okay...Where was the last place you remember leaving them?" Sango asked calmly.  
"Um...on the coffee table next to the couch..."  
"Well they're not there anymore." Kagome said.  
"I know. I'd blame it on Souta... But seeing as he's in Japan with your family, Sango, that wouldn't be very logical." Everyone laughed.  
Kagome, deciding she was thirsty, wondered into the kitchen. "You thirsty Sango..." She trailed off... "What the hell..." Sango heard her mutter... and if she had heard, so had her mom.  
"What was that?" She asked curtly. Obviously she had heard.  
"I said I found them!" Kagome corected, quickly.  
"That's what I thought you said! Where'd you find them?"  
"You wont beleive this...!" She said in complete disbeleif.  
"Where!?!" Sango and mom demanded.  
"In the fridge?!"  
"Okay Let's...Just...Go..." Mom said in confusion.  
The drive there seemed long and boring. In all realities, the ride was no such thing. Mom was a crazy person behind the wheel! The ride, which would take 45 minutes if you went the speed limit, only took 30 minutes. And they had narowly avoided several collisions.  
Kagome seemed undaunted, so Sango took this as normal and shoved her worry aside. She also wasn't going to bother about worrying about meeting grampa... If he was like any of the family members she had already met... then he would be very kind and would accept Sango into the family instantly.  
When they arrived, and had climbed out of the car, grampa rushed out of the front door of the shrine. "My daughter!!!" He exclaimed. "My Kagome! And is this my Sango?!"  
"Yes sir." Sango answered, respectfuly.  
"No no... This wont do at all..." he mumbled. Then began circling Sango like a hawk.  
"Excuse me sir?" She asked.  
"Grampa stop it!" Kagome ordered. "She has no demons under her skin! Don't worry!"  
"We can't have you calling me sir! Makes me seem so old! Call me grampa or gramps or some similar name!"  
"Okay, grampa."  
"There! That's better, dear!" He said. "So how is Souta?" He asked turning towards mom.  
"Fine, as far as I know. I talked to him last on Friday, and I don't think much could have changed by now." She figured.  
"That's wonderful! Is he enjoying Japan? Where is he staying? Did you know the family?" He asked, full of questions.  
"Yes, he's enjoying it. He's staying at Sango's house with her parents and little brother Kohaku. We don't personaly know the family but we figured if we have there child and they have ours what harm could they do? No offense dear, dad is very cautious." Mom said, adding the last little bit for Sango.  
"That's wonderful!"  
"So are you going to invite us in? Or are you going to make us satnd out here all night?" Kagome asked.  
"Hmmph... Like I need to invite you in! You'd come in anyways!" He insisted.  
"You have to love us grampa." Kagome told him.  
"Yeah yeah don't remind me..." He said smiling behind his hand as he led everyone indside.  
As Sango got closer to the door and moved inside, she noticed that there were tons of magical seals and scrolls everywhere. Wow! When they said superstious they meant it!  
"Would you all like tea? Snacks? Anything? Just ask."  
"Tea would be nice." Sango said.  
"Yeah grampa, tea's cool."  
"Tea sounds good right now."  
"Okay! You three lovely ladies just sit here and chat, while I make us some tea!"  
"Is he always so cheerful?" Sango asked.  
"Yup." Kagome and mom answered.  
A few moments later, grampa came back with a tray that held four cups of tea, a bowl of sugar, a milk pitcher, a lemon juice bottle and four small spoons. They each made their tea as they liked it and drank.  
"So Sango? How old are you? You're from Japan? Our blood line originated in Japan."  
"I'm 16. Same as Kagome. Yes. From Japan. It looked like you were all japanese."  
They talked for several more hours. About random odd things. Kagome felt out of place, noticing that she was the only one in the room who hadn't actually seen Japan.  
Despite the fact that she was bored, Kagome was glad to be away form their house and that iritating Inu Yasha! Suddenly she was shocked out of her thoughts by an abrupt ringing.  
"Phone! I'll get it!" grampa said. " Dear it's for you... It's from Japan..." He sounded slightly worried.  
"Okay..." She said taking the phone. The conversation with the person in Japan, only lasted a few minutes, five at the most, but by the time she got off the phone she looked really sick and pale.  
"Mom? What's wrong?" Kagome asked.  
Sango had a bad feeling about this.  
"I'll tell you at home. Dad? Sorry. We need to go home. I'll call you and tell you about it later."She said oddly nervous and tired looking. 


	5. Sorry Sango

Chapter Five: Sorry Sango...  
  
When they got home that evening, no one wanted to really talk. Yet they had to. Mom had something very important to tell them.  
They were all sitting in the dining room, drinking an herbal tea. Mom looked really worried now...  
"Mom? What's wrong?" Kagome asked, breaking the silence.  
"I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you this... but dear,..." She broke off, looking close to tears. The two girls weren't sure which of the two girls she was speaking to, so they continued to listen. "Sango... I'm sorry dear... Your parents.... They were in an accident..."  
"Are...are they okay?" She asked.  
"I'm afraid not honey... They were put in the hospitol a week ago... The doctors didn't want you told until they were sure that they wouldn't recover..."  
"So they're dead...?" She choked out. She couldn't beleive it. She wouldn't beleive it.  
"No they're alive... But barely so. They were both injured so badly... Your mother is still conscious, but your father isn't. She wanted to send Souta back home. She knows that she probably wont make it."  
"What about her brother mom?" Kagome asked for Sango, knowing that she had wanted to ask the question but couldn't through her tears.  
"They haven't found his body... The athorities have a search out for him. No one know's where he was last." She said quietly.  
"Come on Sango..." Kagome said, lifting Sango up from the spot on the ground that she had fallen to, due to her uncontorable sobs. "Let's go up to your room and lie down."  
"Honey... I'll bring some tea up for the both of you... Kagome you'll stay in her room with her wont you? Of course you will... And I wont be expecting you to go to school tommorow either... Kagome, you can if you want to. But Sango is staying home."  
"Okay mom..." Kagome said.  
Sango hadn't heard a word of they're conversation. She didn't care anymore. Her parents were dieing. Her brother had either ran away or had been killed as well. Sango was about ready to give up on the world.  
  
Sango had sat in her room all night crying. Kagome, had, of course, stayed up with her. She held her and let her cry on her shoulder. She had a feeling that Sango even fell asleep on her shoulder for a breif moment.  
In the morning, when mom came in to ask Kagome if she was coming to school, she saw the two sitting there and wanted to hug them both. Those two would probably be inseperable.  
"Kagome? Are you going to school?"  
Kagome looked down at Sango, and started to say no but was abruptly silenced by Sango.  
"Yes. She is. Please go Kagome..." Sango said. She wasn't crying anymore really, but her voice was dry and scratchy.  
"Okay Sango... I'll go because you asked me too."  
"Alright... Sango, you'll be here alone... Are you sure you'll be okay?"  
"Yes... I'll be fine... I'll probably sleep a lot and then take a bath or something..."  
"Okay. I'll call you from work around 3 or so. Kagome go get ready... And hurry... The bus'll be here soon. Sorry... I can't give you a ride today..."  
"Okay..." She said, gave Sango one last hug, then walked out of the room to get ready for school. As she walked past her mirror to get to her closet, she noticed her eyes were red and her cheeks were tear stained too. She must've cried sometime in the night with Sango. It hurt her to see her friends in pain.  
  
Kagome knew from the moment she stepped onto the bus that the rest of the day would be quiet for her and she might even start to cry again.  
"Kagome!" Miroku practically yelled from the back of the bus. "Come sit with us!"  
"Okay..." Kagome mumbled as she walked to the back.  
"Where's Sango?" He asked when she finaly reached the back.  
"She stayed home to day..."She said , not wanting to get into details, but she would if he asked. That's just how she was.  
"Why?" Chorused a bunch of voices.  
Wow... A lot of people like Sango... "Well, you know how she's from Japan and all... Well her parents... got into an accident... a car crash... they're in the hosspitol and the doctors don't think they'll make it..." She said after she had sat down next to Miroku. Normaly that spot would be taken by Kikyo... But Kagome got on the bus before her. Inu Yasha was sitting behind them with some girl Kagome had never met. It didn't look like he was enjoying her company very much.  
"Wow.... That really sucks.... I hope she feels better... Is there anything we could do for her...?... I got it...! We'll all make a get well card for her..." Miroku said.  
That's how her whole day would end up going. And yes. She did end up crying durring lunch, everyone comforted her, yet most people couldn't see why she was crying. It wasn't her parents who were dieing.  
Inu Yasha was one of the few who did know why. It hurt to see someone you truly cared about in pain... But he couldn't figure out why he had a slight sadness creep up on him then... He didn't care about Kagome or Sango did he? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango spent her day in the bath tub, in bed, in the kitchen, eating, or reading. Reading hadn't really been a past time she was found of in Japan. But it was something to do, that would take her mind off of her parents. The book she read was a collection of fairy tales. She had read Japanese fairy tales before, but had never read American fairy tales. Sango was proud to say that she hadn't really done much crying while she was home alone. She probably couldn't even cry if she wanted to though, because of how much she had cried the night before.  
  
A/N: Okay..... I'd like to say thatnk you to all of the wonder full people who reveiwed for me... I apreciate them all... even if you've already reveiwed before.... please do so again... if you notice a serious erroe i have made, or just want to hurry up my making of the next chapter... it's great to hear what people actually think about my writing... okay i'm gonna list all of the names of the people who reveiwed for me so far... and if i missed you, i'll get you in the next chapter. (p.s if you have any ideas for things that could happen, tell me, i'm starting to run low...) 1. ladyofthedragons1 2. Raychi-chan 3. bunny51 4.cheYenne 5. Ashitaka 6. Kooka na Hoshi Thanks you guys... 


	6. After School

Chapter Six: After School...  
  
Kagome got home to find Sango asleep on the couch, the t.v. was on and she had a book open lying across her chest. Kagome picked up the book as lightly as she could and set it on the coffee table, shut the t.v. off, and covered her with a blanket.  
She seriously hoped no one called until after Sango woke up. Everyone had said they would call tonight. Even people who didn't know Kagome or Sango.  
Kikyo, luckily, wasn't in school that day. If she had been, she would have been very mad at Miroku. They were dating and yet he was fawning over some girl he just met. She would be furious if she found out he had gone out on a date with her too. But Miroku hada plan to get rid of her. He didn't like her that much anyways.  
Mom wouldn't get home for several more hours, so Kagome tiptoed up the stairs to her room. She didn't want Sango to be woken up, so she turned the ringer off on the phone down stairs first. She turned her stereo on and turned the volume down low and got out her homework. Her teachers had excused Sango of her home work because of her loss, but Kagome still had hers to do.  
Just as she suspected, not ten minutes after she had walked in the door, the phone rang. She answered it almost immeadiatly, just in case the sound traveled downstairs.  
"Hello?" She asked.  
"Hey Kagome... What's up?" Miroku asked.  
"Nothing. Sango fell asleep on the couch watching t.v. and reading a fairy tales book. I covered her up." She told him.  
"Oh... So then I guess I can't talk to her..." He said.  
"Hey Miroku?"  
"Yeah...?"  
"Why does Inu Yasha hate me?" She asked. It wasn't as if she cared or anything. She just wanted to know. Right?  
"He doesn't. I think he likes you."  
"He has a funny way of showing it."  
"I don't think he's used to liking people. He told me he used to know Sango and her family. That her used to live near them. They used to hang out together when they were kids."  
"Oh... I didn't know that."  
"Does Sango like me?" He asked. Hey, he was talking to her best friend... He may as well ask...  
"I think so... She said you were cute atleast."  
"Cool! I'm thinking about asking her out. Do you think she'll say yes...?"  
"Wait... Aren't you going out with Kikyo...?"  
"Umm... yeah.. But I'm planning on ending that."  
"Cool... I think she'll say yes."  
"Cool! Alright... I have to go... Can you tell Sango I called, and that I'll call back later?"  
"Sure."  
"Thanks. Bye"  
"Bye."  
Well... that was a considerably normal conversation. Kagome was pretty sure it was the longest conversation she had had with someone from school.  
Several other people called asking about Sango. Kagome ended up having full conversations with all of them.  
After a few hours, Kagome herself, fell asleep watching the small t.v. that was in her room and lying on her bed. She had probably gotten just as much sleep as Sango had last night. She was really tired.  
The sound of the door shutting down stairs woke her up. Mom must be home... THere was another sound down stairs too. The t.v. was on. Sango must be up too...  
" I may as well go down stairs..." Kagome mumbled to herself as she crawled out of bed.  
"Hey mom... Hey Sango..." She said as she reached the bottom of the stairs and sat on the couch with Sango.  
"Hey..." They both said.  
"Kagome did we wake you?" Mom asked.  
"No" She lied. "I was just watching t.v. upstairs. Sango, do you know how many phone calls you've gotten? A ton... My ear hurts from talking so much."  
Sango laughed "Sorry... I'll answer the phone next time it rings..."  
Everyone laughed. It didn't feel like anythiong was wrong. Sango sounded like she was all better. She sounded so happy... But was it all just a mask, to hide how truly sad she was? Only time would tell...  
  
A/N: Yeah I know, crappy way to end a chapter. But i'm tired and i need sleep... please reveiw and thank you for all of the people who reveiwed before.the recent ppl who reveiwed are... 1. Kagome2 -thanks for the idea... i'll use that... if u feel you need more credit... tell me and i'll tell everyone in the next a/n what your idea was... 


	7. Cheering Sango up Kagome Are you okay?

Chapter Seven: Cheering Sango up  
  
Sango and Kagome hung out in Kagome's room for a while. Then they got bored. It seemed like Sango had fallen back into a depressed mood and didn't want to do anything.  
Luckily, Kagome knew just the person to call that might cheer her up... If only she knew where she had put it. She had gotten his phone number a few years ag, when he had signed her year book.  
Suddenly, the phone rang. I hope that's him... Kagome thought.  
"Hello?" Kagome said, answering it.  
"Hey Kagome! Is Sango up yet? "  
"Yeah... Hang on." It was him! "Here Sango... It's for you!"  
"Hello...?"  
"Hey! Are you felling better?" Miroku asked her.  
"Yup..." At least now I am... "So... What's up?"  
"Nothing much... We're all going out to get some icecream... Wanna come?"  
"Um... hang on..." She told him, then placed her hand over the part of the phone you speak into. "Kagome, do we want to go out for ice cream with them and the gang?"  
"That depends... Who all's going?" she asked.  
"Who all's going?" She asked Miroku.  
"Oh... Me, Inu Yasha, Kouga, Kagura, Naraku, Inu's brother Sesshomaru's in town and is coming too. So is his adopted daughter, Rin. Oh and the little twerp I baby-sit for, Shippo."  
"No Kikyo?" Sango asked.  
He laughed. "It's the funniest thing! She got food posioning over the weekend and is in the hospital!"  
"Ha! She deserves it, and much more!"  
"What? what? what?" Kagome asked, excited.  
"Kikyo's in the hospital, with food posioning." Sango told her, laughing. Kagome laughed too. "Okay... We'll go with you guys."  
"Awesome! Do you want us all to pick you up?"  
"Kagz," Sango started, using her new nick-name for Kagome. "Do we want them all to pick us up? Or do we have a ride?"  
"We can walk... It's just two blocks away..."  
"Okay..." She said. "No wew don't need a ride." She told Miroku.  
"Okay... well I'm going to leave now to start getting everyone... I'm like the taxi or something.  
"Alright... We'll meet you up there in a little while."  
"Okay. Bye..."  
"Bye."  
"Okay... Let's go tell mom... And... yeah... go..." Kagome said.  
"Okay..."  
So... they told their mom, (Sango had started refering to her as her mom too, now.) and started walking.  
"So who all's going to be there?"  
"Okay... um... Inu Yasha, Miroku... Uhhh... Kagura, Kouga... Umm... Shippo and Rin.... I thin kthey're kids though...and Naraku and Sesshomaru..."  
"Okay... Who's Naraku and who's Sesshomaru...?"  
"Sesshomaru's Inu's brother and I have no clue who Naraku is..."  
"Oh..."  
Before they knew it they were at the ice cream parlor. Miroku and two people Sango didn't recognize walked up to greet them and lead them to where they were all seated at.  
"Hey Sango!" Miroku said, giving her a hug. "Hey Kagome... Okay... This is Kouga... and this is Kagura... No they aren't related and no they aren't dating... Sorry I have to say that to everyone now... dont ask... you don't wanna know... You guys... This is Sango and this is Kagome..."  
"Hey" The two said in unison. The guy that Miroku had introduced as Kouga starred at Kagome, looking her up and down.  
"Hi" Kagome and Sango both said, then they followed the three to the table they were sitting at.  
Everyone stood up and told Kagome and Sango to slide all the way over... Each girl on one side of the booth (so that they're across from each other) A boy looking oddly like Inu Yasha slid in next to Kagome then a little girl, who Kagome took to be Rin, sat next to him, then a little boy sat next to her. Shippo.  
"Hi... I'm Kagome... You must be Sesshomaru..."  
"Yes I am Sesshomaru..."He said in an odd monotone.  
"Right..." Inu Yasha starred at her... Why was she talking to his brother...?  
"It's no use talking to him... He'll just give you useless answers... He wont even eat any ice cream..." Inu Yash said. He may as well act civil. Plus, he was pretty sure that neither of them really wanted to be here.  
"I can't beleive she has food posioning... I hope she stays there long..." THe other people at the table were talking of Kikyo...  
"Yeah me too..." Kagome heard Miroku say. She wasn't really looking. She had her head down, she wasn't feeling to good.  
"Wait... Aren't you to going out?" Kagome wasn't sure who's voice it was... It was probably Naraku... She had heard everyone else speak... Every one but Shippo and Rin of course.  
"Yeah... But that wont last long... I'm planning on breaking it off once she gets back..." He said. Kagome could almost sense him looking at Sango.  
"No! Shippo! Miroku suddenly yelled. Kagome's head shot up to see what the matter was. The little boy was mixing all of the types of food that he could get his hands on in a big bowl. It was one really big mess.  
"I have to go out side!" Kagome stated. Sesshomaru pushed the two kids out of the boothe causing Shippo to dump the concoction on the seat behind them. She murmured her thanks to Sesshomaru and quicly fled the room.  
Her head was spinning. The room was dancing. So was her stomach. She went outside and sat down leaning on the wall where no one could see here from the oinside of the ice cream parlor. She held her head in her hands and gently rocked back and forth.  
"Kagome? Are you okay? Do you need a doctor or something?" Inu Yasha had folowed her out side. He didn't come out because he wanted to make sure she was okay... He wanted to get some air. Escape the people inside.  
"No...I'll be okay..." She whispered.  
"No.. You're shaking... I think you should go home... Or atleast you should get a jacket. You look cold."  
Although it was autumn and it wasn't actually even chilly out, Kagome was freezing. "I didn't bring one." She said meekly.  
"Here..." He said handing her his. "You need it more than I do... " He sat down besides her, as she put it on. "So... What's wrong... Are you sick or something...?"  
"I don't know... I was fine earlier." She wasn't trying to whisper. That's just how her voice was coming out.  
"Well... They'll probably be in there for hours... Do you want me to drive you home?" He asked.  
"No... I want to stay here for a little while longer. See if it doesn't go away..." She told him.  
"Okay... So... I guess your brother will be coming back from Japan then..."  
"How'd you know he was there?"  
"Well... I'm from Japan... And He was staying with Sango's family... I used to hang out a lot with Sango and Kohaku... And your brother was there a year before Sango came here."  
"Oh..."  
"Kikyo was from Japan too..." He said. She expected him to say more about it, but he stopped there.  
"Technically, so am I. My Grandpa was originally from Japan. So all my ancestors are Japanese."  
"Really? Cool... So's Miroku... And Kouga and Kagura and Naraku...Rin and Shippo too..." It's like all of the Japanese people all hang out together."  
"Yeah...? I never noticed that..."  
"Well... I have a lot of time to notice things latley. What with my ignoring of all these people. I've found Kikyo and her group of friends have grown annoying since she was in Japan with me..." He said, then yet again, stopped talking.  
"Oh..." Kagome wasn't shaking as much, but her stomach was still queasy and her head still hurt.  
"Wanna go home now?" He asked, sensing she felt no better than she had before.  
"Sure..." Could you go ask Sango if she wouldn't mind getting a ride with Miroku?" She asked.  
"Sure..." He said.  
  
A/N: Okay... Sorry to leave you hangin like this and all... But ...yeah... it's already kinda long and I need to go to sleep... okay... so please reveiw... if you have any ideas tell me... i'm still running low on things that will happen along the line... ppl who have reveiewed recently... 1. Kooka na Hoshi 2. Midnight_Shadow() 3. Lil-Strange-Person 4. Kooka na Hoshi (you've reveiwed 3 times but one of those times i forgot to give you a shot out!)  
  
Thanks peoples, for reveiwing, please do so again as my story progresses. 


	8. To Many Thoughts

Chapter Eight: To Much Thinking  
  
'Why'd everything get so confusing all of a sudden?' Miroku thought. 'Inu Yash and Kagome say they hate eachother, but I know that that can't be true! Sango's mom and dad are in the hospitol, dieing, and her brother is missing.  
Why do I like her so much? I can't stop thinking about her. I mean, I've had all these other girls before, but she's different somehow. I never really cared about what they thought of me. I never tried to stop being normal around them. (*** by normal miroku means perverted in a way too... just so you all aren't confused... sorry for the interuption***) I don't want to see Sango sad... What's wrong with me?'  
Miroku sat in his study hall, pondering his newest misfortune.  
'If you just look at her... She seems perfectly fine and happy... But underneath that mask, I can tell, she hurts inside...What am I talking about?!?! I barely know her! I don't know anything about her... I don't know how she really feels... I'll bet she doesn't even like me that much, nad is just talking to me to be nice...' Miroku still pondered, worried. He really liked Sango. 'This may be a challenge...' He decided that he would try to win her over. To get her to like him. But first, he'd have to try to get back to normal. People would probably start calling him gay if he didn't flirt with every ohter girl he saw.  
The bell rang, interupting his thoughts. Time for lunch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Sango...? Are you alright?" Kagome asked. They were walking to lunch. Sango was starring at her shoes, oddly silent.  
"Hmmn...? Oh... Yeah! I'm fine!" She said cheerfully. Too cheerfully.  
"Are you just pretending?" She blurted out. It may have been ruded, but she needed to know. If she knew, maybe she could do something for her friend.  
"What? Oh... No..." she said dismisively.  
"Okay Sango... If you say so..."  
'I need to stop worrying about her... She's a big girl. She can take care of herself... Right? Stop worrying about Sango!' She ordered herself. 'Okay... Think of something else...Ummm........... Miroku hasn't been much of himself lately... I wonder why he hasn't been as perverted as he normaly is...?And Inu Yasha...? Is he lecherous like Miroku? No... I don't think he is... He doesn't look like someone that would be... He looks more serious than that. He just doesn't seem the type to fool around and joke like that... I just love his eyes too though... The shade of amber that they are... It's just odd.... What am I talking (thinking...) about?!?! Inu Yasha's a jerk! He only gave me a ride home because it was an excuse for him to be able to leave...I bet...'  
They, (Kagome and Sango) walked into the lunch room and moved to walk through the crowds of people to where they normaly sat by themselves.  
Miroku just happened to spot them beforethey made it to their table. He had been watching the doorway. Waiting for them...  
"Hey! Sango! Kagome!" He called, walking up to them. "Hey. Come sit with us..."  
"Okay..." Kagome said, cutting off Sango who had begun to refuse. Sango's head hurt. She just wanted to eat her lunch and put her head down. Or better yet, go home.  
"So they sat with Miroku and his group of people at their normal table. Besides Miroku and Inu Yasha, Kouga and Kagura. It wasa constant battle for Miroku, keeping Inu Yash and Kouga form fighting. They fought over the stupidest things sometimes.  
"Hi Kagome..." Kouga said, eyeing her slyly. Inu Yasha inwardly grimaced.  
"Hi..." Kagome said almost suprised. None of these people ever talked to her before.  
"Kagome... Ssango... Hi..." Kagura said, nodding her head as she said their names. 'If Miroku thinks they're cool... Then they are.' She figured.  
"I see Kikyo's still not here..." Sango said smiling. It was the first good part of her day.  
"Yeah... She'll be gone for atleast a week still..." Kagura said.  
Miroku smiled. He was glad she was gone. Then he frowned, the sooner she came back, the sooner he could dump her. He smiled again, but no one was really paying attention to him.  
"The group sat and ate talking about odd things . Kagome and Sango fell into another odd silence, listening to the other people talk and thinking.  
'I'll bet everyone is really worried about me now... Well that's just great... I just wont let them know how sad it is... I bet none of them even know what it's like... Okay Sango...Stop being angry with everyone... They haven't done anything to you.... Okay... Hey! Didn't Mrs. Higurashi say something about Souta coming back today...? Yeah she did... I'll get to see him again atleast... My gods I am so bored... And they aren't talking about anything interesting either... I wonder what Kagome's thinking about...?'  
"Hey Kagome...? Are you okay...?" She asked smiling.  
"Yeah... I'm just thinking..."  
"'Bout what?"  
"Stuff... Souta's coming back today... Did mom tell you that?"  
"Yup."  
"I probably shouldn't tell you this... But when we get home from school today... Mom's going to call the hospitols, find out if their condition is worsening, and if it is she wants the doctors to ask your parents that, if it's alright with you and you want it, if she can adopt you..."  
"What about my brother?"  
"You have a brother Sango...?" Miroku had just caught the last sentence and had to poke his nose in.  
Ignoring him, Kagome said, "Yeah... She sadi that if he was found that she would adopt him to..."  
"Whoa... Who's being adopted?!?" Kagura asked.  
Now that everyone was in the conversation, she didn't see any reason in hiding it anymore.  
"I am..." Sango said, her head hung so no one could see her eyes that were filled with tears now.  
"Hey you guys... Me and Sango are going to go to the bath rom for a minute... Okay?" Kagome said.  
"Sure..." Miroku and Inu Yasha said together.  
"Can I come with you?" Kagura asked meekly.  
"Sure..." Sango sighed, she was close to crying and didn't want to do it in front of the whole lunch room. She wanted to leave quickly.  
They got into the bathroom just in time. Right as they walked in the door, Sango couldn't hold back her tears anymore.  
"You guys... I... I just... I'm so sorry..." She sighed, falling back and slinking down against the wall.  
"You have nothing to apologize for honey... I should apologize... I'm sorry Sango... I shouldn't have mentioned it."  
"It's just not... not fair... Why'd it have to be my parents?" She looked so sad.  
"Awww.... Sango...." Kagura said. She sat down next to her and wrapped her arms around her. "Don't worry... It'll get better... I promise..."  
"Yeah... Don't worry.... and we'll help you find your brother too..." She sat on the other side of Sango and also wrapped her arms around her.  
While Sango cried the two new friends (Kagome and Kaura) Cooed soothing things into her ears.  
  
A/N: Okay okay... i know shitty ending... It'll get better... I promise....lol ummmm..... i just finished a HUGE report for school and i have a 4 day weekend... You should expect more updates now... sorry it took so long to update in the first place... and i'm not sure that the title really fits... but a lot of people did a lot of thinking... In the next capther you'll probably see Inu Yasha's thoughts too...so... please update PLEASE!!!!! ok.... recent reveiws. include.....: okay... nevermind... i haven't had any recent reveiws... but thats ok... i have an original piece written on fictionpress.com too if ane one wants to readthat its called the runners and my pen name there is thorn_raven...please reveiw...... 


	9. Souta Comes Home

Chapter Nine: Souta Comes Home  
  
By the time Sango stopped crying, the bell for the next period had already rang. The teacher, already knowing about Sango's parents let all three girls walk into class late.All of the people that Kagome had just seen durring lunch (or at least sat with) were in the same class as her, after lunch.  
The teacher continued to drone on about some dull chemical, unaware that everyones eyes weren't on him, but were on Kagome, Sango and Kagura... 'How long has Kagome been friends with Kaugura...?' Was the though running through most people's heads. But In Yasha wasn't most people.  
'She knows that every one is staring at them... If I were her I'd've told them to stop by now! She's to nice! Doesn't she ever just not care?! Why am I going on about her!?! I don't like her! I can't stand her! She look's to much like Kikyo! I can't believe I dated that hag!!! (Kikyo) If I knew she'd be here to... I'd never've come here!!!Why'd she have to move here any ways!! Wasn't she perfectly happy in Japan?!?!Oooohhh I hate her so much!!!! She needs to just crawl in a hole and die!!! The world would be much better off!!!! Why'd she even do that to me in the first place??? Lead me on like that?!? I'm just glad no one here knows about it... That would be kinda wierd... Ha... They're all still starring at her... I can't take it any more... She's trying to ignore it and pay attention.. But she can't... ' Inu Yasha thought.  
"Will You all just stop starring at the poor girl already!?!" He yelled. Kagome flushed. The teacher glared at him, then continued on as if he hadn't been interupted abruptly.  
"Thanks... Inu Yasha..." Kagome whispered. No one was starring at her anymore.  
'Great... Now she's gonna think I like her... Well that's just my luck these days...'  
The day went on almost normal... but every now and then, Kagome and Sango would catch the occasional person starring.  
When the dismisal bell rang, Kagome and Sango went to their locker, then to the bus.  
"Mom said she had to go pick up Souta from the airport and go shopping so she couldn't pick us up today... But she wanted to..." Kagome said.  
"That's okay... I don't mind riding the bus at all..." Sango said.  
The rest of the bus ride was actually kind of silent. All of the people around them were talking and loudly at that... But the two girls were both lost in their own thoughts. Thye didn't even hear the other voices any more. Something had changed. Nothing drastic. But today had been different somehow... It just felt wierd. This was what both girls individualy concluded.  
The bus stoped in front of Kagomes house and the doors opened. Sango and Kagome left and Kagome ran up to the house. Mom's car was in the drive way. Her and Souta were back.  
"Mom....! We're home! Souta??!! Where are you you twerp!?!" Kagome shouted.  
"Kagome!!!!" He ran down the stairs and landed in her out stretched arms.  
"Hey you...." Sango said when she walked in the door behind Kagome.  
"Hi... Sango..." Souta said alomst gloomily.  
"Hey... Cheer up...! Your home!" Sango said smiling. She would not cry again today.  
"I'm really sorry about you parents..." He said giving her a big bear hug. ( she was crouching sown so he could reach her better.) "And your brother too..." He added leaning his head on her shoulder.  
"Okay... Who want's hot chocolate?" Mom asked.  
"Us!" They said in unison, then laughed.  
A few minutes, the almost family (I say 'almost' because Sango isn't technically family yet...) sat down to their warm mugs of hot chocolate. Sango, and everyone else for that matter, felt better already.  
  
A/N: Okay... this chapter was totaly short and seriously lame.... but i'm really tired and kinda sad rite now (okay more that kinda) my great aunt died yester day morning and it's just sad....... i'll try to update again tommorow none the less... and my grand mother will be here from florida too.... so i wont make any promises... please reveiw yada yada yada.......... thanks for reveiwing 1. Kooka na Hoshi (thanks for fogiving me...)  
  
p.s.... i have a new inuyasha fan fic up too now... its called a new freedom..... and now i want to paly a guessing game that'll maybe get more reveiwers and ease my boredom! who are my favorite inu yasha charectors...? i won't give you multiple choice... but its a 2 people answer.... 


	10. She's back

Chapter Ten: She's back...  
  
School went pretty much the same way every day for a while. Wake up, go to school, go home, then the next day do it all over again. So much fun... No one called for Sango or Kagome, if any one called at all, it was for Mrs. Higurashi.  
The next eventful thing took place a week later.  
Kagome and Sango walked into lunch and sat at their normal table, with Miroku, Inu Yasha, Kouga and Kagura. Only there was one other person sitting there today...  
"Since when do you two dorks sit here?!?" She asked, insulted that they would even think to come over to her table.  
"Since Miroku and Inu Yasha invited us to!" Sango said.  
"I highly doubt that!" She said.  
"Actually, I did invite them Kikyo."  
"How dare you invite slime like them to sit at my table!"  
"It's hardly your table if your in the hospitol with food posioning!" Inu Yasha said.  
"Watch it! Dog boy!" Kikyo yelled.  
"Dog boy...? Where'd that come from?" Miroku asked.  
"From his past!" Kikyo yelled. "But that's not the point! I don't want those two... Those sluts at my table!"  
"You bitch! I am not a slut! And neither is Kagome!"  
"If anyones a slut it's you, Kikyo!" Miroku argued.  
"How dare you! You're going out with me! You cannot call me names like that!"  
"Fine! I'm breaking up with you! Right here! Right now! You stupid slut!"  
"How dare you!"  
"Leave Kikyo! It's happening here just like it happened back home! Just go! And don't come back!"  
"Oh.. Don't think I'm done with you Inu Yasha..." She cooed. "Or you Sango! I'm not done with you!" With that she stormed off.  
"Well... I don't think I'll be able to eat my lunch now..."Inu Yasha said, throwing his paper bagged lunch into the nearest trash can.  
"Neither can I..." Kagome said, also throwing out her lunch. Everyone else did so too.  
Kikyo was in their next period class as well. Throughout the entire class, Kikyo was shooting wierd looks at them and glareing. It was almost unnerving.(almost).  
They spent the rest of the day ignoreing Kikyo's glares and looks towards them. But after the dismisal bell rang and they headed towards their bus, Kikyo kind of got in the way...  
"Okay bitch! I'll teach you to steal my boy friend from me!" She screeched, pulling Sango's hair from behind her.  
"That was cheap! You should know not to pull a girls hair! You have hair even longer that mine!"  
"Sango, don't waste your time!" Kagome said, in an almost pleading tone.  
"And I didn't steal him! He came to me! And we are not going out!"  
Kikyo slapped her as soon as the words were out of her mouth. "Don't lie whore! How many other guys have you slept with in this school already??!!"  
"None you bitch! Now leave me alone before I get angry!" She said, pushing Kikyo away from her.  
"Don't touch me whore! You've slept with half the guys here! I can tell by the way they all stare at you when you walk past!" She screamed, raiseing her fist.  
"I don't think so Kikyo..." Miroku said, grabbing her raised fist, stopping her from punching Sango.  
"What the hell!!! Get off of me! Let go of me!" she protested.  
"No..." He said. He spun her around so their eyes met. "Never touch her again. I may have put up with you while we were going out... You were a trophy.. A thing that I wanted to get so I could just show off... Sango is much more than that... She's my friend." He said smiling, still looking into Kikyo's eyes.  
"Thanks Miroku..." Sango said. ' I could've handled it on my own... But thanks.' she thought.  
"Are you alright Sango?" He asked, pushing Kikyo away and off to the side.  
"Yeah... I'm fine..." Sango said. Good thing Kikyo had slapped her and her face was already flushed. He couldn't see her blushing.  
"Kagome...? Are you alright?" He asked.  
"Yeah... She didn't touch me..."  
"Okay... Come on... I'll give you two a ride home..." Miroku said, leading them to his car.  
"Oh... What happened now?" Inu Yasha, who was already at the car, asked when he saw Miroku walking with the two girls and the mark that looked like a handprint on Sango' face.  
The ride was short and almost silent. At least, no one did much talking. The radio was blareing so that pretty much made up for it...  
"Thanks you guys..." Sango said getting out of the car at Kagomes house a few minutes later.  
"Yeah.... Thanks..."  
"Your welcome..."  
"I don't see why your thanking me... I didn't do anything." Inu Yasha said bluntly.  
"Just say your welcome."  
"Your welcome."  
"Good boy..." Miroku said as they pulled out of the driveway onto the road.  
"I resent that."  
The girls didn't hear the last bit of their conversation. They were already inside.  
  
A/N: i know i know... who ever it was that asked.. asked ages ago for me to add a kikyo fight seen.... this wasn't much of a fight... but hey... soooooooo yeahhhhh..... please reveiw............ i love reading what people have t osay about me/my writeing.... and i know me asking for reveiws must get boring to read every chapter..... so yeah...........if enough people complain maybe i'll stop asking....... but any ways.............. reveiwers........... 1. Kooka na Hoshi (... i always have a most faithful reveiwer for each of my stories... for this one... thats you...............lol. thanks!) 


	11. Walking

Chapter Eleven: Walking  
  
"Hey... I still have Inu Yasha's jacket from that night we went out for ice cream." Kagome said outloud to herself. When she had walked into her room, she noticed it sitting on the back of a chair in her room.  
"I'll give him it tommorow in school or something..." She said, still to herself.  
"Kagome! Sango! I'm taking Souta to visit granpa! We'll be back in a few hours!" Mrs. Higurashi said from down the stairs.  
"Yippee!!" Sango exclaimed, sarcastically as she walked into Kagome's room. "We get the house to ourselves..."  
"Woo-hoo..." Kagome said, also sarcastically.  
Sango's parents were still being hospitalized. Her father had slipped from unconciousness into a coma. Her mother kept sliping in and out of conciousness. Her brother was still missing and police were looking for him all over Japan and America.  
"So what're we going to do?" Sango asked, sitting down on Kagome's bed.  
If Sango noticed that she still had his jacket, she didn't mention it.  
"I don't know what we'll do..." Kagome said. "I'm bored..."  
"Me too..." Sango agreed.  
'Alright... Something to do.... Ummmm..... Something to do... I need something to do....hmmmnnnn... Sango's less likely to cry again if she's busy doing something.... so.... lets find something to do to keep us busy....' Kagome thought, still bored.  
"I know... Let's go for a walk..." Sango suggested.  
"Where to?"  
"I don't know. Let our feet lead us..."  
"Alright." Kagome said. They didn't bother leaving a note, they'd be home before mom and Souta anyways.  
"Okay..... Left or right...?" Kagome said, after they had put their jackets on and had walked out the door and were standing on the sidewalk.  
"Left... I like left more... It's wierder..." Sango said.  
"Nice logic..." Kagome joked.  
"So how did your school day go before I came, Kagome?" Sango asked curriously.  
"Well... I had the same classes as we do now... I sat by myself at lunch and the only time anyone but some annoying dork named Homo-I mean Hojo- talked to me was to make fun of me or yell at me for doing nothing."  
"That really sucks...If you could go back in time, would you still have invited me here?"  
"Of course... Why wouldn't I have? My life is so much better with you here! I actually have the popular people talking to me for once..."  
"I don't know... I've been doing to much thnking I guess..."  
"About what?"  
As they talked, they barely noticed when they turned or crossed a street.  
"About home...life...I guess it's just a bunch of stupid stuff..."  
"It's not stupid... Your home and what's happened to you... That's not stupid. It's serious. Sango... If you hadn't of come to stay with us.... You would've been in that car too....You would've died too..."  
"Why... How do you know I would be in the car too?"  
"Sango... Souta told me that Kohaku had run away almost a week before the accident. Your parents were going to the police station to tell them..."  
"Why didn't they tell the police right away...?"  
"They figured that he would just come back when he got hungry or cold... They only thought he'd be gona a night at the most..."  
"They lived with him.... How could they not know that he was more resourceful than that...? Why wasn't your brother there too?"  
"He was sick.... He was so worried about Kohaku that he got sick and was throwing up."  
"Why'd he run away..?"  
"Your parents had been fighting a lot. They tried to hide it from Kohaku and Souta... But one night, your dad had too much to drink and started a big arguement with your mom. I think it was about her doing the dishes when Kohaku was supposed to. Kohaku had had enough and grabbed his book bag, which we think was full of clothes and mone, and jumped out the window. Souta had put his headphones on the moment the arguement started, he saw him leave, but didn't think he'd be gone long either. When he wasn't home about a week later, your parents were both very upset about it and were arguing in the car. They turned out onto a road and didn't see the car from the other side. It hit them and the car spun then hit a tree."  
"How do you know so much?"  
"The police told my mom to tell you but she wanted me to tell you instead. All that was what your mom and Souta told the police officers and reporters."  
"Wow... And all this had happened almost right under my nose..." She said. They had managed to walk their way to the park. Sango sat down on a bench, shaded by a tree. "Wow..." She said again.  
"Do you want to go home?" Kagome asked.  
"Yeah... As soon as I can get my ass up.... I don't want to move. I'm just so comfortable sitting here."  
"Come on...." Kagome said, grabbing her hands and pulling her up. Almost falling down, they both laughed.  
They walked home, and the walk home definately took less time than the walk there had taken. When they got home, the girls finished they're homework and then watched t.v. until they fell asleep on the couch. Some how, both of them had managed to lie down on the couch comfortably.  
When mom and Souta got home, she shooed them off to bed.  
  
A/N: Okay. what'd you think? I think i'm getting better at checking my own work for errors and typing words right the first time i try. well anyways... so......... please rate and reveiw...... and if you wnatto read a funny inu yasha fic... read either 'The Crazy Inuyasha Chatroom' by coolboyman or read the 'unamed show' by me! they're funny!!!!!! well.... please rate and reveiw.... recent reveiwers: 1.Kooka na Hoshi 2. Kooka na Hoshi... (lol.... twice in a row....... thanx!!!!!!!) 


	12. Kikyo gets her revenge!

Chapter Twelve: Kikyo gets her revenge  
  
A/N: i am sooooooooo sorry i havent updated in forever... i've been really busy with fissues concerning my friends and stuff... and i've been reading a lot more lately too... for some reason i've recently fallen into a state of writers block... but i'm gonna try to work through it...i've lost track of the people who reveiwed for me inbetween the last chapter and this... so i wont be able to list you all... sorry.... so... i'll get on with the chappie.... i hope you like it .... i'm kinda goin' for a kikyo gets her ervenge thing... and the then kagoem and sango will play tag back and forth with kikyo and whoever she may end up suckering onto her side.... but yeah... they'll get their revenge on eachother... over and over again.... Ohio... by the way, sucks!!!!!!!  
  
"School, school, school... Why are we forced to go to school?" Sango whined as she Kagome came in and woke her up, Monday morning.  
"To punnish us for all of the things we've ever done?" Kagome said smiling. It had been almost a week since her friend had found out about all that had really gone on while she was away in Ohio.  
"Oh yeah... right...."  
"Well hurry up! Miroku and Inu Yasha will be here soon." She said, but when the doorbell rang down stairs she corrected herself. "Correction. They're already here! Get dressed!"  
"Mom... tell them we'll be right down...!" Kagome yelled down the stairs.  
"Okay Kagome!"  
"Right..." Sango said as she finnished pulling on her tee-shirt. It was getting to be about spring-ish now. She didnt bother grabbing a jacket since Miroku gave them a ride, to and home from school everyday.  
Sango was glad to see that Inu Yasha wasn't as rude to Kagome anymore. He was still very stubborn and was often off in his own world and didn't notice anything going on around him... But he was warming up to her a bit.  
""Hurry up you two!" Inu Yasha said from down stairs.  
"Coming..." Kagome and Sango both mumbled, then laughed.  
"Hey." SAngo said as she ran down the stairs.  
"Hi, you guy's" Kagome said.  
"Hi Kagome, Sango."  
"Lady Sango, Lady Kagome"  
"I still dont know how that got started..."  
"He read a book... and one of the charectors was a princess or a preistess or something that was called Lady Kagome... so he decided since i'm a lady... that he should call sango a lady too... since we're practically sisters and all..."  
"Right... Miroku reading.... Something other than dity magazines...? Thats a first..." Inu Yasha said, sniggering.  
"I told you! They weren't mine!" He protested.  
"Righttt...." The other three chorued.  
"Oh come on! We have to get to school!" Miroku said, changing the subject.  
As they walked out the door, Mom could be heard laughing and muttering'Crazy kids...'  
"Rightio....Let's go...." Kagome said. Before Sango came everyone thought of her as a perfect student who was very quiet and never said anything odd. Now that Sango was here. She wasn't afraid of being her. She was going to be her, and not hide her feelings. She hoped.  
They stared at her.  
"What?" She asked innocently.  
"Nothing... Nothing..." Inu Yasha said.  
"Right. What ever."  
  
Later, at lunch, the four, plus Kagura and Kouga, were sitting at their usual table.  
"So guys? What's up?" Kagome asked, seeing the look of worry on Kagura and Kougas face.  
"Kikyo and her latest scam..." Kagura said.  
""What is it this time?" Inu Yasha and Kagome both asked, interested and both worried too.  
"See for yourself, dog-turd." He said.  
"I don't know how that got started either... Wait. Don't tell me... A book?"  
"No... What are you talking about... I call you that because you stole my woman from me!" Kouga said.  
"Hey! Just because i like her doesnt mean she's my woman! And she wouldn't be your s anyways!" Inu Yasha was going to say something else, but he realized what he had said about Kagome.  
"What did you just say?" Kagome asked, smirking.  
"Nothing! Nothing at all!" He said quickly.  
"Right... So whats Kikyo up to?"  
"Oh... Look at the t.v.." Kagura said.  
"Dude! How'd that bitch get that?!?" Kagome exclaimed.  
" I dont know! But she is so going to pay for this!" Sango said, looking up.  
On the large screen t.v. in their lunch room, was a slide-show looking thing, flashing different pictures every few seconds. All of themn were pretty embarassing pictures of Kagome or Sango. One or two of Miroku and Inu Yasha were thrown in there too. One was of Sango in a towel, after just stepping out of the shower. Miroku couldn't take his eyes off that picture. You could practically see the drool. There was also one of Kagome liket hat too. And these pictures were being publically displayed on all of the t.v. sets in the school. there was no way that someone in the school could not see them.  
"That bitch!" Inu Yasha cursed. (after he unglued his eyes from the picture of Kagome in a towel. of course.)  
"She'll pay. We'll get her back for this!" Miroklu swore.  
"No you two wont!" Sango told them.  
"This is our battle." Kagome said, then laughed at how wierd it sounded.  
  
All through out the day, Kagome and Sango got cat-called in the halls. They were made fun of in the halls too. But the people didnt do it in a mean way. They did it in a 'ha-ha you got played' way. It wasn't really mean. Some people even felt bad for them!  
  
a/n: was it ok? tell me! right..... well if you've managed to read through this whole fic... and not reveiw.... shame on u! so i'll tell u again! reveiw!!!!! please? ~Raven~ 


	13. A plan

Chapter Thirteen: A Plan  
  
A/N: Muahahahahaha 13 is my lucky number.... does that mean this'll be a good chapter??? maybe... i stayed home from school sick just so i could update for you people... aren't you happy? lol rightio.... if i was extremely sick i wouldnt be writing... so your lucky i feel better now....and i know what kikyo did to them last chapter wasnt as bad as it could have been... but i'm working up to something big.... i just dont know what that something is yet.....and i'm pretty sure this is going to be an on-going thing.....so anyways... on with the chappie...!  
  
"That was low of her!" Miroku told Sango on the way home from school.  
"And she doesnt even have a really good reason for it! Yeah! So what, her boyfriend dumped her to hang out with me! Big deal! I bet she has a long line of guys just dieing to go out with her!" Sango said angry.  
"We should put her back in her place! And soon!" Kagome said. Sango, Miroku, and Inu Yasha stared at her. They hadn't really heard her talk like that before.  
"Right.... So how are we gonna get her back?" Sango asked.  
"Um... I don't know... We'll think of something."  
"Miroku! You dated her! What's something we could to to her?" Sango asked, with a suddden stroke of brilliance.  
"Well... The cheerleader tryouts are tonight.... And Kikyo is going to try out for a high possisition in the royal line of the cheerleaders. All of the cheerleaders are sophmores juniors or seniors.... Kikyo's gonna try to be the first freshman cheerleader in the history of the school."  
"And that doesnt help us at all." Sango said.  
"Wait! Yes it does! We have to make a fool of her infront of them! If they think she's a total idiot... then the rest of the popular people will to! Ruining her reputation!" Kagome exclaimed.  
"Your brilliant!" Sango said hugging her.  
"I know... I know...." They all laughed.  
"What time are they? And how do we embarass her infront of them?" Inu Yasha asked.  
"We? Try me and Kagome! You two are not helping in this!"  
"I don't think so! Just think of all the trouble you two would get into without us!" Inu Yasha protested.  
"Yeah... No matter what you say... We're helping." Miroku agreed.  
"Fine. Whatever." Sango said as they pulled up to their house.  
"We'll come and get you two or three hours before it starts... Okay?" Miroku asked.  
"Sure... Whatever.... " Kagome said. Then added once they were out of the car and walking towards their house, "I just hope we have a plan by then.. And we dont even know what time it starts! They do!"  
"So.... we just get ready soon... Then think of something.... But... maybe not in that order..."  
"Good plan... Good plan... Let's go tell mom we're going out with Miroku and Inu Yasha..."  
After they got in the house, and found mom, thats exactly what they did.  
"Aw... thats so cute. You two are going out with your boyfriends..." She said when told of their 'plans'.  
"Mom! Inu Yasha is not my boyfriend!" Kagome protested.  
"If you say so honey... Oh... Sango... Can I talk to you for a minute?"  
"Sure...What about mom?"  
"Kagome go wait upstairs for Sango..." She told her, then when she left she continued. "Have you noticed Kagome acting different lately?"  
"Yeah..."  
"She's happier. She has friends. She's going out after school instead of hiding herself in some book all night...Thank you Sango... It's because of your being here that she's so happy."  
"Well I really didn't do anything Mom..."  
"But thats not the only thing I need to talk to you about. As I'm sure you know. I want to adopt you. Do you want to live here with us?"  
"I...I.. I'd like that... a lot..."  
"Okay... I have to pick up the papers later this week...."  
"Al... alright..."  
"You can go find Kagome if you want... Just um.... don't talk to her about the first thing I told you about."  
"Okay..." With that, Sango ran up the stairs and into Kagome's room.  
"So... What did she want?"  
"To talk to me about the adoption thing..."  
"Oh..."  
"So... Do we have a plan?"  
"I think so..."  
  
A/n: ... rightio... reveiw.... blah blah blah..... this chappie was kinda short... i know....so..... yeah..... 


	14. Evil Phone Calls!

Chapter 14: Evil phone calls!  
  
"So how are we going to make her look like an idiot at her stupid cheerleader try outs?" Sango asked. The two girls had gotten changed, ate, and were now sitting out on the front porch waiting for the guys to come.  
  
"I'm not quite sure yet... I'm hoping the guys come up with something."  
  
"AH!!!! Why didn't I remember this earlier!? One of the senior cheerleaders was talking to some other girl in the hall and she said that Kikyo wasn't very good and they were just going to let her on the squad to be a kind of mascot... So that people at the games had someone to laugh at!"  
  
"That's good! We shouldn't do anything! Just let her get in and humiliate herself! We wont even be connected to it!"  
  
"I hope the guys didn't come up with anything..." Sango said. They both started laughing.  
  
Three minutes later, when the guys finaly did show up, they were still laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Miroku asked. Inuysaha just stared blankly.  
  
Kagome, being the first to stop laughing, said, "Kikyo'll make it on the squad! She has to!"  
  
"Have you lost it?!" Inuyasha asked abruptly.  
  
"They'll let her on the squad... But only because they want the crowd to have something to laugh at! She'll be like the mascot or something!" Kagome said, ignoring him.  
  
"And we wont be a part of it at all! " Miroku said. "Shew wont be able to yell at us!"  
  
They all looked up as they distantly heard the phone ring inside. "Are you going to get that?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"No... Mom's home." Sango said.  
  
"Hang on a sec." Kagome said, then popped her head inside. "Mom... We're leaving!"  
  
"Wait a minute Kagome! Can you guys come in here a minute?!" She shouted back.  
  
"Fine...." Kagome mumbled and led everyone inside to the kitchen where her mom was seated, the phone sitting next to her on the table. "What mom?"  
  
"Sango... Sit down please." Sango did so.  
  
"Mom what is it? Is this something we want these guys to hear?"  
  
"May as well let them hear... You guys'll just tell them later anyways."  
  
So the guys and Kagome also sat down at the table.  
  
"Sango... That was the adoption agency that just called. I can't adopt you."  
  
"What?!" Kagome almost shouted.  
  
"Why not?!" Sango said. Miroku looked at her almost saddly, then looked away. Inuyasha was silent.  
  
"It turns out you have a living relative in Japan. Your uncle, Naraku." Inuyasha frowned at he name, but no one saw. "He already has your brother living with him now. The agency asked if he wanted you to live here and he said no. He doesn't even want you to stay here to fininsh this semester at school."  
  
"When do I have to go?"  
  
"By the end of the week he wants you on a plane out there or he's going to sue us. And my impression of him is that he is a very wealthy man. The agency couldn't tell me his occupation though."  
  
"I... I don't want to go..." She said, on the verge of tears. Everyone wsa silent for a few minutes.  
  
"Where does he live?" Inuyasha asked suddenly, smiling a little.  
  
"In Sango's old neighborhood... Why?" Mom told him. Sango looked up at Inuyasha... What was he planning?  
  
"Sango... I'll visit you.... I'm going home soon too." He smiled up at her, trying desperately to cheer her up. "I live right down the street from Naraku, and from Sango's old house."  
  
"Actually... I think he moved into their old house."  
  
"Sango... You'll get to see your brother again..." Kagome said, almost saddly. "Inuyasha...? Why are you going home?"  
  
"My brother said I can come home whenever I'd like to..."  
  
"That's nice of him..." Mom said.  
  
"No it's not... He wants me to come home so I can babysit Rin." Everyone laughed a little. "So I'll go home and keep Sango company."  
  
"That's nice of you... But you don't have too..." Sango told him.  
  
"It's okay.... I kinda have my other reasons to go home too..." He made a sideways glance at Kagome. "Although I do have a good... very good... reason to come back."  
  
"I... I think I need to go lie down for a little bit." Sango said suddenly.  
  
"I"ll walk you to your room." Miroku said, glancing at Mrs Higurashi to make sure she didn't mind. She nodded her head.  
  
"Okay..." Sango mumbled.  
  
She was in shock, Miroku could tell. So he led her up the stairs, but let her lead him to the correct room.  
  
"Sango... I....I don't want you to leave."  
  
She looked up at him tearfully. "I don't want to leave. I've made such great friends here."  
  
"Sango... I.... " He couldn't find the words to tell her what he wanted to tell her.  
  
So, he kissed her. It was nothing big... But it was still a kiss.  
  
"No one in my family has ever fallen in love..." He said shinking his head. "I think I'm the first." And with that he turned and walked down the stairs.  
  
"I love you too..." Sango said softly, so softly... she was sure he hadn't heard. But he did... And he smiled to himself as he walked in the kitchen.  
  
A/n: .... umm.... rate reveiw blahblahblah.... oh and i changen my penname... it is now queen of air so yeah.... sorry if theres any confusion....  
  
~I be Raven~ 


End file.
